


the one in which Yuuri makes it snow

by LadyMerlin



Series: Domestic Victuuri Week 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christmas Fluff, Day 5: Snow, Domestic Victuuri Week 2018, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: It’s a bizarrely sunny day, which Yuuri is enjoying despite all expectations, but he knows that if he turns around, he’ll find an almost-six-foot tall Russian looking at pictures of snow on Instagram.





	the one in which Yuuri makes it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of [Domestic Victuuri Week 2018](https://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com/prompts): Snow

They’re in Singapore when it starts snowing in St. Petersburg.

The weather in Singapore remains at a consistently balmy 25 degrees, showing no concession to the changing seasons. It’s nothing they hadn’t expected. Singapore is too tropical to expect anything more than heavy rain and strong winds at this time of year. It’s cool enough, but Viktor starts drooping a little, as though pining for more wintry climes.

Yuuri is used to it, of course. Seaside towns rarely get cold enough for snow, and the humidity back home was similar to that in Singapore, so for him it’s a little like being in Hasetsu for the winter. Even the food is, if not identical, very similar. 

Viktor, however, seems to get sadder and sadder as the days go by. They’re in Singapore for an extended photoshoot, because it had been the most convenient destination for all relevant parties to meet up, and because both their managers said they needed to get this done before competition season started again. Both of them relied heavily on sponsorship deals, so they hadn't really argued at the time. Yuuri kind of wished they had done, because even _looking_ at Viktor is making him sad. 

Viktor is modelling skating costumes by obscure – but oddly famous – designers, and mascara, of all things. Yuuri is modelling sportswear because Mizuno has a huge corporate office in Singapore, and it had just been convenient to accompany Viktor instead of splitting them up over Christmas. In any case, Yuuri had flat-out refused to be separated from Viktor on his birthday. Still, it leaves them a little bit at a loss when everything shuts down on Christmas Day itself. 

The streets are quieter. People have opted to stay inside with their families, taking advantage of the public holiday in any way they can. Every restaurant, or at least the ones that are open, looks empty, both from the lack of customers and the lack of staff. Yuuri supposes they hadn’t expected full crowds on Christmas Day. Christmas wasn’t really an Asian festival, but Yuuri could appreciate a public holiday as well as the next person, and he was always glad for the chance to celebrate _anything_ with Viktor. 

It’s a bizarrely sunny day, which Yuuri is enjoying despite all expectations, but he knows that if he turns around, he’ll find an almost-six-foot tall Russian looking at pictures of snow on Instagram. The way Viktor has gone all pale and limp like a sunflower with a vitamin-D deficiency would have been funny if it wasn’t so sad.

He tries a number of things throughout the morning to cheer Viktor up, but it hardly works, despite his best efforts. He doesn’t blame his husband. He doesn’t think Viktor has spent a single Christmas/birthday without snow, and Viktor has always loved the snow.

Thankfully, while Viktor is moping in the shower that afternoon, Yuuri has an idea which hatches slowly into a working plan. That evening they dress up nicely and go out for dinner, as planned. Yuuri brings Viktor to a steak restaurant and they share cheesy pasta because nothing makes Viktor melt like sharing food with Yuuri, and Yuuri is perfectly happy to indulge his ridiculous husband. (Yuuri would pretend that this sort of thing is restricted to special occasions, but he’s honest enough to admit that he’d indulge almost anything Viktor asked of him, on any day of the year.)

Afterwards they go for dessert at a local food court, and Viktor's glum mood melts away like wet cotton-candy in the face of his devastating sweet-tooth. Yuuri lets Viktor feed him by hand, and makes him squeak when he says that everything tastes better on Viktor’s lips. It's quiet enough in the food court that no one seems to notice them making out in the corner of the food court. The evening continues to improve, and Yuuri is glad that Viktor’s birthday isn’t going to be a complete wash. He hopes that the final part of his plan will make the day, and not break it.

He asks Viktor to accompany him for a walk in the city and Viktor agrees without an ounce of hesitation. They stroll through the balmy evening, fingers intertwined and palms pressed tightly together. Yuuri can’t help but appreciate Viktor’s legs in hideous cropped shorts that don’t do him any justice. He so rarely gets to see Viktor’s skin on display in St. Petersburg because it's too cold. Here, Viktor’s skin is exposed to the night air in all it's pale glory, but he looks all the more lovely for it, and increasingly relaxed as the evening goes on. Yuuri can't help but touch Viktor's bony knees or graze fingers down his barely-covered thighs at every given chance. Viktor blushes pink, and it goes all the way down his chest. Yuuri loves that he can see it, thanks to Viktor's also-hideous tank-top. 

Eventually they reach the courtyard of a rather large shopping mall, where there’s a higher-than-expected number of children milling around, parents waiting on the sides of the courtyard. Yuuri knows they’re at the right place when a bell starts chiming on the hour, and the children start crying out in excitement.

Viktor’s about to ask what’s going on when he sees something white floating down from the sky. The sight of it is so surprising that he loses his words for a second. In seconds the sky is filled with fluffy bits of white, and it’s…

It’s not snow, that’s for sure. It doesn’t move like snow – it’s too light, and it's the wrong colour. 

Viktor ventures a little further into the courtyard, not letting go of Yuuri’s hand and pulling him along, and reaches out with his free hand to catch some of the stuff coming down on top of them. Bubbles melt into a slightly sticky liquid on the flat of his palm, and it’s so surprising that Viktor can’t help but laugh.

It’s soapy foam coming down from bubble jets on the sides of the courtyard and it’s ridiculous, but just ridiculous enough to be perfect. For a split second, Viktor’s mind had actually thought it was snowing, and he’d been so utterly delighted that he’d forgotten it was impossible; not in 25-degree weather. Still, Yuuri is studying him with easy fondness, and their fingers are still laced together even as their hair and clothes are slowly being covered in a layer of foam. Viktor can't do anything to suppress the warmth filling up inside him.

It’s going to be hell to wash off, and Viktor’s not even sure how they’re going to get back to the hotel looking like this, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Yuuri’s there with him, and that he made Viktor laugh on his birthday, and that somehow Yuuri has made it a white Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, 25 degrees Celsius = 77 degrees Fahrenheit. 
> 
> Several malls in Singapore really do the fake snow foam thing every year during Christmas. My parents used to bring me and my sister to play in the foam/soap all the time. Getting back home in the car was always the _really_ fun part. 
> 
> I still don't know what I'm doing. Forgive me.


End file.
